Night on the City
by bre russo
Summary: Flynn, Rocky, and Ce-Ce have a tradition of going out every Saturday. But things will indeed change this Saturday night. FutureFic Reviews Appreciated One-Shot


**OKAY FOR ALL YOU PERVERTED FANS OUT THERE, HAD THIS IDEA THAT WOULD NOT GO AWAY. SO HERE IT IS, **_**NIGHT ON THE CITY**_

_**FEATURING THE PAIRING OF ROCKY/FLYNN (or as I say ROCKETFLY'S)**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP (BUT IF I DID, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE IT ON DISNEY!)**_

It was like this every weekend for the past few years. Flynn would meet up with Rocky and Ce-Ce and they'd have a night on the town. Partying, making out with guys at different bars, or having a random screw in the bathroom of a bar with a girl. It was all typical to the trio. It's basically their own Saturday tradition, and tonight was no different.

Rocky was at the bar of the new night club _Deja Vu_ talking to a couple of guys. Ce-Ce was already off with her hook up for the night and Flynn wasn't doing anything. He was watching Rocky, envying the men she were talking to.

He loved her, but he couldn't show it. She'd take him for a joke. So he just got into this tradition with them. He'd watch her, until she found her hook up. And of course he would find his too to end the night.

But tonight, he wanted to take things to the next level. He was going to have her, whether she knew it or not. He walked over to her and interupted the guy talking. "Sorry boys, but this one's taken." he said pulling her to his side. He smelled her perfume. "Cheery Cherry" he thought, knowing it was her favorite, and not to mention his.

He walked her to the back of the club where he began to talk. "Look Rocky, I can't stand to see you with these losers anymore." he said, talking over the blasting music.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, curious of the situation. "Well, I think you could do better than these jerks here." was his answer. What was he supposed to say?

"Well I suppose you know where I can find someone better then, huh?" she said, cocking her eyebrows in a way that turned Flynn on. The young woman had a challenge in her eyes, and he was going to take it.

"Yeah, I do." he said taking her into his arms, kissing her wildly. He was ready for her to knee him in the balls, but that didn't come. Instead, he felt her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance.

They were in this trance until air was desperatley needed. He stared the brunnete in the eyes for a moment, waiting for a reaction. "Well, I see what you meant now." she said, with a smile on her face, tugging on his arm.

They weren't even half way to her car before she pulled him into another prolonged kiss. They ran to the car, eager to get back to each other. Flynn couldn't believe it. He and Rocky hit it off.

He pulled Rocky from the driver seat to the back, and kissed her deeply. She unbuckled his pants while he slipped her shirt off. After a few minutes of kissing here and stripping there, they were both completley naked.

Flynn settled himself over her, ready for entry. He slid himself in, which mad her gasp. He was bigger than what she was used to, and that gave him a confidence boost.

He began to move in and out as they began to kiss again. He kept pounding her swollen opening with a rhythm. The windows fogged from their constant moaning, and the smells that filled the air were that of sex and Flynn's personal favorite, _Cheery Cherry_ perfume.

Rocky was moaning Flynn's name over and over when she felt her climax coming. "Flynn, I'm going to...cum!" she yelled out as she dug her fingernails into his back.

He wasn't to far behind himself, so with a few last thrust, he felt himself cum inside of her. Flynn passed out on her body from exhaustion. They were both gasping, recovering from their respective orgasms.

Flynn finally dawned on the fact that he just had sex with Rocky Bleu. The girl of is dreams. They looked into each others eyes, and Flynn couldn't help himself. He gave her another kiss. A quick but meaningful one.

"Not bad for a night on the city, huh?" Rocky whispered into his ear.

_FLYNN(FIN)_

_**What did you guys think? Took some effort, so reviews are very much appreciated! As always, bre_russo!**_


End file.
